Today, Today
by Rashaka
Summary: A SCARY (I THINK) PEAK INTO THE HEAD OF AN UNSTABLE CHARACTER--IF NOTHING ELSE OF MINE PLEASE READ THIS AT LEAST


I don't own this person or the things (like Gundams) he thinks about.

I promised myself I would NEVER write ANYTHING in-depth from this character's POV, cause the idea was simply too scary—and yet here it is not two weeks into the new year and I'm already breaking a resolution. Still, I just had this and by the laws of the universe I couldn't _not_ write it, or I'd risk the Great God of Inspiration's wrath for not following up on a good idea when it was dropped on my head.

IMPORTANT: The funky CAPS are important to the story, so don't dismiss them.

I've hinted at it pretty blatantly, but if you can guess (it shouldn't be hard) at who's speaking then please say so in your review.

WARNING: Yes, this person is supposed to sound…off. Unstable. Whatever you call it, it was scary to write. This isn't a view of this character most people like to entertain, but it was one that struck me as hard to ignore as I watched the series progress. Though he may be my most favorite male character in all of anime, I still think the very idea of someone like him walking around is terrifying.

****

Today, Today  
By Rashaka

The Nightmares came again tonight. They always come just when I'm getting Comfortable, just when I start to get used to a place. I can't go for more than one night in any place I like before they attack again, like Dogs at my heels. Always. I suppose I didn't used to have Nightmares; but then again I used to be picked on too. And I Know that doesn't happen any more. I'd just love to see someone try and pull my Hair or call me a Girl. Then I'd get to Hurt them back. Besides, even if I didn't used to have Nightmares, well, there's a lot of Things I didn't used to do. I didn't used to the kind of Fun Things I do now, that I'm pretty sure of. And I don't think it was that many yeas ago either, but I really can't say. I don't remember much of that time, that time Before, but that's ok, cause I'll be busy today, and I won't have worry about nightmares yet. Today I get to attack OZ again. I get to use my Gundam. I love using it, I feel so amazed that I'm the one who gets to pilot such a fantastic machine. There's nothing I can't do with that mobile suit. No one I can't kill. You see, I get to Fight today. I really look forward to that, more than most things I can think of. And, they're Bad Guys too. That's always best. Go get the Bad Guys; take 'em out. My buddy thinks it more important to get the job done. I just like getting the Bad Guys, or at least what I assume are the Bad Guys. There's certain Satisfaction, you see, to sitting in that suit, my hands on the controls, the screen reflecting in my eyes. When I'm there I'm Untouchable. No one can Hurt me. But I can Hurt them. Yeah, I can Hurt them real bad. No one's safe from me; that's a fact. If you think you are, just wait—someday, I'll jump out from the shadows, and there'll be Nothing you can do. 

But that's not Important right now. What's Important right now is getting up. Yes, I have to get up now, or the others'll be bitchy and that won't be any Fun. 

Let's see, where's my pistol? Ah yes, here you are, my baby. My pistol's almost as cool as my Gundam. It's top-class, and very efficient. It holds seventeen rounds and I can take it apart and store it several ways. It also blends with my clothes. You could hardly tell I'm armed at all, unless you knew *exactly* where to look, which I can safely say only two or three people do, one of which is in the other room planning our next Assault as I speak. This'll be so fun. It gets so dull around here when we're not out doing something; I get mindlessly Bored. And mindlessly Bored isn't any Fun, let me assure you.

Now where—yeah, there. I've got my watch, I've got my gun, I'm think I'm ready to go kill someone now. Yes, today will be Fun. I just hope nobody gets in my way who's not a Bad Guy. I don't like Killing people who get in my way; it takes too much time I could be spending on OZ soldiers.

****

————

Are you shocked and disturbed? I am, and I wrote it.

Okay, now please don't hurt me; I'm traumatized enough by trying to enter the head of an insane person. I don't want anyone flaming me to say he's OOC, cause I think its particularly _in_ character.

And I don't know if I made it too subtle or not, but it was supposed to imply that at one point he was pushed and pushed until he became what he is now.

Should I revise this and make it longer?


End file.
